


Blue

by Ozma



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozma/pseuds/Ozma
Summary: The Chief of the Bureau of the Architect overreaches his authority.Pre-existing relationship with a neutral WoL; drabble.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Hythlodaeus
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Blue

It rests at the corner of his desk, faint glow perpetually teasing the edge of his sight.

Every child of Amaurot makes one at some point and Hythlodaeus is no exception: a crystalline blossom eternally embodying its ideal bloom. A shallow object devoid of the breath of life and innate purpose, its modified concept releases the gently soothing energies of creation intended to aid concentration. 

Stray fingers slide over clear leaves; each blue petal reflects the city's golden glow as a dancing rainbow of fragmented and refracted light, decorating the dark wall at the far side of an otherwise empty chamber.

Hythlodaeus enjoys blue.

Not just any blue, no; shades too dark and too light are equally uninteresting when vivid colors defying description fill his sight.

He knows better than to let preference dictate creation, but when given the opportunity, Hythlodaeus sees no harm in adding his favored color, even if its vibrancy will never measure to the source.

Hythlodaeus lazily fingers the catalog. With the passing of regulations limiting concepts accepted at the Bureau, a last minute flood of submissions pile into his active assignments, condemning the _Chief of the Bureau of the Architect_ to residence in the office long past the hour he should return home, the streets having darkened and the souls in the city falling into the dormancy of sleep, vibrating rapidly only midst impassioned dream.

A few clicks and scratches of his pen and the concept is placed in the completed pile, its record finalized and catalogued. At any other point, Hythlodaeus might have been more curious about these new additions to the library, but the rapid progression of the Bureau’s backlog limits even the simplest enjoyment he might have gained from his work.

Ah, but such is his duty, one he full acknowledged when accepting his new responsibilities.

That is not to say he does not long for the freedom he once had - that he might journey at his partner’s side, matching soul to sky - to not be trapped within the confines of his office until night falls to the sun's rise.

It is simply not to be.

He chuckles.

Such are the dreams of youths long since passed; nay, he does not envy such a restless nature, not when there's so much to be seen just outside his window. Be it the vibrancy of excitement or the dull pulse of longing, the varied spectrum of souls in Amaurot whisper more than any adventure might.

Aye, his role suits him just fine.

Hythlodaeus glances at the faint blue glow of the blossom, the impatient warmth filling his breast once more. 

As soon as he gets through his work, he'll be able to return to the real thing. If only he could focus -

 _'Enhances concentration_.' Hades' sardonic, teasing implication that Hythlodaeus keeps the flower as a daily reminder of his partner holds more truth than he is wont to admit.

Not that he'll grant Hades such victories. Instead, Hythlodaeus the dutiful citizen continues his scroll without further complaint, finalizing the addition of each concept into the library with a few rapid key and pen strokes; mechanical and professional, Hythlodaeus attempts to give each idea the distant respect all are worthy of, be they large or small, simple or complex.

_Click, click. Scratch, scratch._

Alternating clicks and scratches tick in unison with the flower's reflective glow; in time, even Hythlodaeus' distractions blend to white noise as the few remaining lights in communal living spaces dampen and the city sleeps.

At long last, at an hour he knows not the depths, he stops, the pile far from complete. In front of him sits one of the few truly unique concepts to have graced his desk in the last days – nay, _months._

"Ah. . ."

_They'll love it._

Hythlodaeus takes the matrix in hand, reading over its description once more. 

What a shame it would be, were the concept to get lost within the mass of new additions.

Pulling a spare crystal from his drawer, he etches a copy, settling the original back near the bottom of the stack marked _Incomplete._

He'll return to its paperwork in a few days, mayhaps, but until then, he'd like that person to be the first to enjoy such wonders.

**Author's Note:**

> We know from the Alchemist quests the Warrior of Light's soul is blue.


End file.
